


Pineapple and Ink, Yum!

by BlueSlash (Ladybluelove)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Kinks, M/M, Not Beta'd, Pretentious Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/BlueSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a new tattoo and Danny's mind goes kaboom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple and Ink, Yum!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the stevedannoslash After Holidays Prompt Fest
> 
> Prompt #35) Alex O'Loughlin's got some pretty ink. Especially that big ol' piece just above that delectable and bite-able butt of his. So I guess my request is for someone, anyone at all, to write a piece about ~~Alex~~ /Steve getting ink. Why, for what, for who. Bonus points if ~~Scott~~ /Danno makes the trip with him. –

It was Friday afternoon and the five-O team was winding down in Steve’s office chugging down some longboards. Steve made sure that he kept his little fridge stocked on the governments dime just in case the Governor wanted to bleed out some of her stress and replace it with beer or the hard stuff he kept in a drawer.

“Well another week done and scumbags locked up,” Danny smiled easily as he downed another smooth gulp of his brew. “My plans, as you know," he smiled tiredly, "being the weekend that it is, is to spend it with Grace doing whatever she wants.”

“Mine,“ Kono dimpled out, “Is to catch the waves and maybe some tight ass at the North Shore. What about you, cuz?”

Chin laughed at his cousin’s plans of getting laid, “I’ll be right there with you, cuz. Surf up, and the prequalification for the Women’s World Cup promises plenty of eye candy, and maybe I’ll get as lucky as you. I might even be competition since our hunting turfs do over lap.”

“True, however, I do have more in common with the fairer sex.” She grinned pointing at Chin with her longboard.

“Wait,” Steve launched in before the cousins could really get into it. “Wow! I didn’t realize it’s time for that competition.”

“”Yeah, brah!”” The cousins chimed in, laughing.

“But then again, you have been out of the loop.” Chin commented with raised brows.

“Yeah, what, you forgot about the real world what when you’re running around in tanks?” Danny jived him.

“Ships, Danny, I sailed the oceans in ships.” But he laughed boyishly all the same.

“Either way, it left you out of the loop, babe.” Steve’s heart skipped a beat at the babe, but he knew it was just Danny’s way of talking to take it serious, though sometimes he wished and dreamed.

“You can come hang with us, boss.” Kono smiled with mischief, “You’ll have no probs fitting in and you just might get lucky.”

Steve looked at them shaking his head no, but laughing all the same, though inside he felt down when Danny just smiled with the rest of them and drank down half his beer. “Nah, I’ll take a pass,” he finished his brew and popped open another bottle by hitting it with his palm on the cap that he anchored to his drawer pull. “Nah, I’ve been thinking about getting a new tattoo, so I’ll be cruising the shops to see if something catches my eyes.

“Ooh," Danny piped up excitedly, "I would so take that ride with you, dude, but Grace might get ideas and I wouldn’t want to come back with dolphins swimming on my chest.”

Steve’s mouth almost hung open at that mental image but he caught himself just in time.

“Pass me one of those brewskis,” Danny said as he put his empty bottle aside. Steve gave him the one he just opened and grabbed another for each of them as they made their weekend plans. Though now Steve’s mind was corrupted with images of Danny wearing nothing but tattoos and dolphins swimming in the waves of his chest hairs.

~~~*~~~

“Uuuugggg,” Danny was pissed though he knew he shouldn’t be. Rachel’s parents had flown in to surprise her and Grace. They had business on the mainland that they where able to tie up quickly and now had the weekend free to spend with their daughter and granddaughter. And to top it off, the following weekend Rachel and Stan were taking Grace to New York for the opera of Beauty and the Beast. It was a fundraiser weekend that they couldn’t pull out of and besides Grace already had her heart set on it. "Rachel's going to owe me big time."

So here he was cruising tattoo parlors for Steve. He called several times but his call kept going to voicemail. “Damn!” Then he spotted Steve’s truck outside of a hole in the wall tattoo parlor that catered to sailors. “Figures,” he sniggered with a smirk. He parked next to Steve’s truck and went inside. The lights were low and the seating was comfortable in a relaxed setting. On the walls there were framed sheets of tattoos highlighted by spotlights.

Danny looked around as he went to the front desk where a tall buxom beauty with artistically colored tattoos was doing her nails. “Hi,’ he smiled, “Is Steve McGarrett here?”

“Yeah," she smiled, checking Danny out, "but he’s getting a tattoo, maybe I can keep you company while you wait for him?” She grinned, coming on to him by putting her big boobs up front and center stage, practically in his face.

“Well, uh, no, thought maybe some other time.” His grin was as wide hers as he looked over her offerings, “I’m his partner, so I’m sure he won’t mind me watching.”

All of a sudden she was as cold as the arctic. She thought Danny was Steve's domestic partner and a pig for checking her out while looking for his man.  “If I were him I’d be looking for a new partner! Come this way.” She was already walking before Danny could say anything about her mood change. “Hey McGarrett, your partner’s here.” She sneered down at Danny as he went past her, but whatever he was going to say left his mind as his jaw dropped open at the sight before him.

~~~*~~~

Steve spent most of the night googling for what he wanted as his new tattoo. It was going to be one that few people would see and even fewer of those when it was in all of its amazing glory, and Danny was his inspiration for it. He found a picture that best satisfied what he was looking for, all the colors were beautiful and vivid, and it looked so real.

It was almost like he could hold it in his hands and taste the warm sweet juices. His dream was that Danny would like it and want to taste it, but Danny never indicated that he liked men, like that, and Steve was his bud and his boss meaning that his dreams would stay just that.

The next day he got up early and showered well without using anything that had a scent, just plain soap and water and unscented deodorant. He wanted the tattoo artist to concentrate on his tattoo, picturing it and its taste and feel. Zen-like to be sure, but what the fuck, this tattoo would be with him forever.

Steve drove over to his favorite tattoo parlor, Marcia’s Place. It was owned by a retired sailor – Marcia, and all of her employees were the best women artist that she could entice to come work for her, full benefits of course.  

He walked in all smiles and headed to the front desk. “Hey Commander,” Marcia greeted him; the other women were all smiles and smirks as they obviously checked him out. “Offer is still open,” she went on, “anytime that you want to commandeer me….” She wiggled her brows and winked at him leaving the invitation out there.

“Tempting as your offer is, I really need your professional expertise.” He grinned.

“Shit, I knew that I should have gone with the /other/ oldest profession. Oh well, at least I’ll get to touch you and get all kinky with my needles on you – or your sweet ass, hopefully.”

“Hah, you have no idea how true your words are,” he whispered for her ears only as he followed her to her back to her operatory.

“Well, true as that may be I don’t foresee it in my future.” She patted his cheek as she closed the door. “I’m assuming here that your preferences haven’t changed?”

“No,” he smiled sadly, “Catherine still covers for me, bless her heart. Even with the downfall of DADT I still remain discreet, not that anyone got my attention. Let me rephrase that, the one I want, he doesn’t play on my team.”

Marcia shook her head and patted Steve's face gently, “At the risk of pulling out the liquor and commiserating with you, sweetie, on a lack of a love life, how about you tell me what you want.”

Steve pulled out the picture that he had printed out and handed it to her.

“You’re kidding me, right? Glazed pineapple slices?” She laughed looking him over as he blushed. “And where exactly do you want this tattoo?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Onmydick.”

“What?”

“Onmydick!”

“Wait, what, it sounds like you’re saying, on your dick.” Her eyes had gone wide and her mouth started watering.

“Yeah, that’s where I want it.”

“Then drop ’em, Commander, and park that hard ass of yours on the table.” She was checking out the picture letting her artistic mind start creating what would look best.

“Oh, baby," she said, as she checked out his soft dick, "you’re going to have to get harder than that and keep it hard.” She started to get her needles and inks together on the small table next to the bed. Pulling over a wheeled stool she took a seat and washed her hands with the disinfectant lotion she kept near her supplies and gloved up. All the while she watched Steve beat his meat. “What I wouldn’t give to be that hand, Smooth Dog!” She drooled.

Steve looked up at her and grinned but then his eyes where focused back on the small picture that he held in hand, and his mind filled with thoughts of Danny, and he was almost there.

“Baby, much as I would love to see you blow your load, I think you better stop now and let me get on with this sweet sexual torture.” She licked her lips and took his hard dick from his hand and started outlining her plan.

A couple of hours later Steve continuously jerked off through the pain of the needles to keep his dick hard as the tattooing process moved along. Next thing they knew the door opened and in walked Danny, his mouth was hanging open at the sight that greeted him, and at the picture of himself that floated down to the floor from Steve’s hand.

“Umm…” as unimaginable as it was Danny was at a lost for words, but he closed the door giving the three of them privacy. “Keep going,” he waved, his strangled voice instructed the tattooist. “Here, babe,” Danny picked up the picture of himself and tucked it into the pocket of Steve’s t-shirt. “You won’t need that anymore.”

Steve stared at Danny as his dick went so impossibly hard that it ached.

“Danno?” Steve was mind boggled and had no idea what he should do.

“McGarrett, you have to cool down. You’re too hard and it’s going to hurt like a motherfucker.” Marcia warned.

Much to Steve’s amazement Danny grabbed a stool and sat down by the wall behind the tattooist to watch Steve, and then as he got into it he got a boner for Steve. Steve watched Danno play with himself behind the tattooist’s back making him super hard without even touching himself. Soon enough Danny couldn't hold off and came forward to touch the slit of Steve’s cock, rubbing it gently with his fingertips while taking in Steve’s reactions, and every now and then Danny dipped a fingertip into the slit making the precum bubble.

Marcia was working as fast as she could since she was getting so horny that she’s squirming in her seat ready to cream in her pants. But she doesn’t want to mess up this masterpiece so she sweats it out, and she holds Steve's dick and lets her needles paint a tasty meal for Danny. She knows that she won’t be able to get to display even an anonymous picture of Steve’s dick for her shop, and from the possessive vibes she’s getting from the blond she’s sure a taste would be out of the question.

Finally Marcia is done. It had taken her all morning but the results were outstanding, “Fuck, Steve," she beamed happily, "that has got to be my finest work ever!”

“Mine too,” Danny piped in, having gotten the power of speech back. Steve was still hard as a brick. “Show us how to care for the tattoo.” Danny was all business though his eyes were glued to Steve’s, and it’s a promise that they exchange in the silence. It’s one of Master and the Commander.

Once they were out in the front room Steve took his credit card out to pay, but Danny waylayed him. “I got it, babe.” Danny says as he takes out his own card. He figured that Steve's tattoo is going to be expensive, but fuck, if Steve could go through that pain for them than he can do no less that go through the pain of a depleted bank account.

“Put ‘em both away, boys. This one is on me.” Marci's knowing grin says that she’ll be revisiting that experience often, and that she most definitely would elaborate on it.

“Danno?” Steve still doesn't comprehend what went on, and he's afraid he might be dreaming and will wake up back in his own bed - alone.

“It’s going to be alright, babe.” Danny said, squeezing Steve’s shoulder. “Go home and ice it,” and then he whispered, “and Steve don’t come, I have plans for us after we talk, but I need to pick up something first and then I’ll come over.”

“Okay,” but Steve was still worried and confused as to what Danny was feeling and doing, and he doubted that he would be able to touch his swollen dick, let alone come. “See you soon?”

“Yeah, babe, I won’t be long.” Danny got in his own car, and with a small wave at Steve, he drove away toward the highway.

~~~*~~~

Danny got back to Steve’s house as fast as he could after running his errands, and as is his wont he walked right into the house to find Steve sitting on his couch with a big soft bath sheet under his butt and draped over his front covering his dick. In his hands he had a baggy of ice and a beer. Beneath the red blush of his embarrassment he looked to be in a lot of pain.

Danny took one look at him and went into the kitchen coming back out with a glass of ice water. “Here, babe,” he said softly, taking the beer and handing Steve a couple of pills. “Those are the pain killers I was taking for my knee, go ahead and pop them and drink some water to down them. You’re barred from booze till you’re healed.”

Steve didn’t look at Danny as he did what he’s told. He was waiting for the rant and Danny's laugh at his expense.

“Let me see your dick,” Danny asked soothingly as though he’s talking to a crime victim.

Steve uncovered himself and winced at the mess that he saw. He couldn’t believe that he actually had that done to him willingly. His dick is puffy with swelling and the needle marks look red and raw. His dick's already changing colors with the bruising, red, purple, and black, even the head looks red and traumatized and it was red without even having been inked.

Danny whistled and hesitated to touch it. Instead he picked up Steve's longboard and swallowed down half of it. “Damn, McGarrett, what the fuck crawled up your ass and stupefied you into doing this to yourself?” He was flabbergasted, Steve had pulled some fucked up shit since he’s known him, but this, this shit, really took the cake, pineapple upside down and fucked up cake.

Steve knew that he probably fucked up what he had hoped to accomplish with the ink by the fact that Danny’s arms weren’t waving around and articulating with his hands.

“I like you a whole lot, Danno, as in I want to be with you. But I thought, though not after you touched me, that you were straight, so I did it because of the way you feel about pineapples and I figured I could think of you when I, when I, you know, jerk off.”

“You thought that you would jack off with my picture and your pineapple dick, is that it? Didn’t you think that it would hurt like a motherfucker to get your dick inked?” Danny shook his head and squeeze Steve’s thigh. “You could have asked me out you know. But who am I kidding, you’re super SEAL McGarrett and you never do anything the easy way!”

“I wasn’t thinking, alright, I only thought that since I had other tattoos done and they didn’t hurt anywhere near this that this wouldn’t be so bad either.” His eyes were already glazing over from the painkillers and his words were getting slurry.

“I’m calling Chin up so that he can take charge while you and I take a couple of weeks vacation time.“ Danny shook his head and laughed softly as he went out to the lana’i to make his call, glad now that he wouldn't have Grace for that time. He didn’t tell Chin any of what went on as a feeling of possessiveness for Steve came over him. Steve was now his and no one, not even Catherine, would have Steve’s dick or love again. Steve sealed it with the tattoo that wrapped around his dick and covered it from the top of the shaft to base by his balls.   

~~~*~~~

Danny cleaned and pampered Steve’s dick for the whole time it took for his dick to heal, he even gave Steve sponge baths till the scabs heal, and after that came the bubble baths till the swelling went down and Steve’s dick was back to normal. He even kissed the tip during the week that it took Steve to heal, just to make it all better. 

And the dick jokes just kept on coming. “Don’t get your dick in a sling, oh yeah, you do, don't'cha!” and then Danny makes Steve wear a sling so that his dick doesn’t bounce around when he walks thus avoiding more injury.

Steve objects of course, “You’re not the boss of me!” he states, his aneurysm face finally making an appearance.

“Oh yes I am!” Danny grins fit to split. “You made me the boss when you did that to your package. Just don’t go adding the name Dole to it, it's Danno's if you're labeling it.” He cracks himself up.

~~~*~~~

Finally after ten days of caring for, Steve’s dick is back to normal and Steve is horny as all fuck. Danny’s been rubbing lotion and creams on it and the fucker was using a jacking motion to rub it on.

“Fuck, Danno, keep going,” Steve pants, “Just a little more, please, I need to come.”

“Shhh, it’s going to be alright, Steve. Trust me, babe, when I do let you come it’s going to be out of this world.”

That was then and this is now and Steve’s dick is already hard as nails.

“Remember when you first got your dick tattooed, babe? I sent you home while I ran my errands? Well I got something for you besides the pain meds.” They were both seated naked and cross-legged and hard on Steve’s bed after having showered together.

“Yeah, but when you came back with the drugs I figured that that was where you went.” Steve was looking at the 1x5 inches box that Danny held wondering at the black gift-wrap with sable colored bow.

“Well yeah, I got them too. But seeing you get tattooed on your dick inspired by me. Well, no one has ever done anything even close to that for me, and then it hit me, bam! Steve must really love me. So I wanted to show you that I love you too, and well I got this for you.” He said as he handed Steve the gift.

Steve smiled, searching Danny’s face for a hint of what it could be, and he tore open the box, him being who he is, and looked at the contents - perplexed.

“It’s beautiful, Danno,” he said lifting the three inch cylindrical glass tube from the box. The head was the cloisonné fronds of a pineapple. They were outlined in gold and had gold curly twines reaching out from it. “But what is it?”  

Danny took Steve’s dick in his hands caressing it lovingly. He still couldn’t get over the tattoo. It looked so real, as though fresh juicy pineapple rings where stacked one on top of the other and were speared through by Steve’s dick. It was finely detailed and the faux juices made it look so yummy. Danny swore he could smell the tart sweetness of the pineapple rings and it made his mouth water like crazy when he thought of having it in his mouth.

“You know that I’m not a fan of pineapple, but this one, yeah. I can really go for it. But you see, your pineapple wasn’t complete without its top. So I got you one. It’s a cock plug, babe.”

Steve sucked in his breath and nearly dropped the plug now that he knew what it was. “Will it hurt me, Danno?” And there was the innocent man of war who could comprehend all sorts of weapons and technology to get the job done, but who had never delved in the darker side of sex.

“No, baby, trust me.” Danno got up on his knees and took back the plug as he gently pushed Steve down to lay on his back. “It’ll feel weird at first but I promise you that you will like it.” He lay half over Steve and kissed his eyes and his nose and the corner of his mouth. “Do you trust me to do this to you, babe?”

Steve breathing jumped, as did his dick. He looked deeply in Danny’s eyes and saw love there. “Yeah, I trust you, Danno. Go ahead and do me.”

Danny smile at Steve and kissed him before scooting down between Steve’s legs licking and kissing at his rippled abs as he went. He grinned again at the pineapple and inhaled deeply taking in the musky scent that was Steve’s. He buried his face in the soft moist hairs surrounding Steve’s dick and licked at his balls sack.

Steve was so hard and needy that he was already leaking precum. “Danno,” Steve’s voice shook husky and low. He closed his eyes trying to stave off his orgasm but Danny was making it so damn hard.

“It’s okay, babe, just breath in and out just like when you run.” Danny grasped Steve’s dick firmly and slowly inserted the glass plug into Steve’s slit coating it with the translucent fluid that oozed out around the plug licking it off as he proceeded, tasting the tangy spice of Steve. “There, it’s in.” he husked, looking up at Steve through long golden lashes, and he blew on the bulbous head before him giving Steve chills.

“Oh fuck, Jesus Christ, Danno!” Steve was laughing and panting all in one. He was so turned on by Danny and what Danny did to him that his dick felt like it would split it’s skin if it got any harder. “That’s good, fuck! Now what do I do?”

“Now you hang on and enjoy the ride.” Danny wasn’t fooling around either. He licked up one side of Steve’s dick and down the other. But he needed more of Steve. This was their maiden voyage and he wanted it to be perfect. He grabbed some pillows and slipped them under Steve’s ass and then dove in to drown himself in the essences of Steve. He sucked Steve’s balls playing with them and tickling them till Steve chuckled and tugged breatlessly on Danny’s hair.

But then Danny went for the prize and bit and licked at Steve’s hole, making him gasp, and he bit Steve's ass and licked at the smooth junction of his thighs till Steve’s legs trembled like jello and Steve’s pants and moans were loud in his ears. Licking back up the shaft, Danny made love to Steve’s dick with his tongue. He eased the plug partially out so that he could taste Steve’s juices, “Mmmm, now that is what I call the nectar of the gods."

Steve sucked in air but the grin was lost as his hips jumped. Danno pressed the plug back in with his tongue only to pull on it and fuck Steve’s slit with it using only his tongue, leaving Steve all wanton. Danny with his gorgeous filthy mouth was worse than the hookers who played with the sailors come to port.

“You like that, princess, you love me fucking you with my tongue? Yeah, that’s me, babe, I’m your man and you are my beautiful bitch. My whore, my love.” Danny lubed his bare cock and threw it into Steve’s asshole eliciting an anguished strained scream from him.

“Shhh…shhh…easy baby, let yourself adjust.” Danny wanted Steve to feel the power of his dick for days, so he kept fucking Steve slowly with the plug keeping him hard till he felt the muscle ring collapse and Steve finally relax.

“You fucker,” Steve breathed hard, propping on up on his elbows as he looked at Danny through blown pupils, “You’re not wearing a rubber.” Though it felt so good to have Danny like that.

“I’m clean and you’re clean, baby, and you're mine now and no one else will ever have you! Marry me, Steve.” He asked even as he wiggled his cock inside of Steve’s ass and twirled the cock plug.

“Fuck. Now?” Steve laughed.

But then Danny rammed his cock into Steve’s sweet spot and pulled the plug out at the same time. Steve’s brain went into overload and he fell back as he came hard with a yelled, “YESSS!!!”

That triggered Danny to come, and he poured all of his hot cum deep inside Steve’s ass, pushing in as far as he could to connect them as close and as intense as possible. “Mine, mine, mine….” He kept repeating as they came down from their orgasmic high.

Danny grabbed a towel from a chair and wiped Steve and himself clean, leaving it under Steve's ass to soak up the drip. Then he laid down next to his wrecked lover and held up the plug for both to see before he sucked it clean.

“I bet they didn’t teach you that in the Army.”  Danno grinned and kissed Steve.

“It’s the Navy, Danno. I was in the Navy!” He sighed, exasperated, but he tucked himself in with Danny as he wondered if married life would be different than what their life was now.

The End


End file.
